


Stuck on You

by misura



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: M/M, POV K-2SO, Podfic Available, Post-Mission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 21:03:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16166957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura
Summary: "Next time, if the plan is for you to kill yourself, you should just tell me in advance."





	Stuck on You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Artemis1000](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artemis1000/gifts).



Cassian hadn't said anything on their way back to the ship.

_Typical,_ K-2SO thought. _I keep him from making a mess all over his shiny new jacket, and this is the thanks I get. The silent treatment. Well, two can play that game._

Of course, the thought had barely circulated his circuits before Cassian glowered at him and then said, "Not one word! Not one!" while shaking a finger at him. The ingratitude was too much, really it was.

"I can use two," K-2SO said. "Even three. Or eight."

Cassian glowered a bit more, as if K-2SO should be impressed. (He wasn't.) "Didn't I tell you to stay with the ship?"

"You didn't tell me to wait for you to get killed. I made a judgment call. Given that you are still here, it was the right one. I know this, because my logic diagnostics are very good."

"I had that!" Cassian said. "The situation was under control!"

"Oh. I'm sorry." K-2SO tried to look regretful. Facial expressions were beyond him, but he'd read an interesting guide to human body language one time, and he tried to apply its principles when appropriate.

Results had varied so far. Still, K-2SO liked to think he was getting the hang of things.

To be sure, Cassian looked like he _almost_ believed K-2SO was being sincere.

"I - it's all right." Cassian's expression had softened. "Only don't do it again next time, all right?"

"I'm very sorry," K-2SO said. He felt ridiculous. Human body language made no sense whatsoever.

"Yes, yes. Fine. Let's not talk about it anymore." Cassian sounded a little embarrassed - as he should be.

"Next time, the plan is for you to kill yourself, you should just tell me in advance."

Cassian turned very red.

"But yes. Let's stop talking about it now," K-2SO said, with great generosity, if he did say so himself.

 

If Cassian had been the one to get hurt, bad and scary things would have happened once they were back on the ship. Humans were terrible at running their own diagnostics, to the point where they didn't even seem capable of answering simple questions like 'does it hurt when I do this?' or 'are you going to die if I pull this out?'.

K-2SO knew within .52 seconds of getting shot that he wasn't going to die. He also knew there was a .47 chance he'd need to have one or more parts replaced, and a .78 chance that he and Cassian would be able to retrieve said parts within the next two weeks, assuming there were no time-sensitive missions waiting for them once they got back.

"It's going to be all right," Cassian said. He'd insisted on running a scan module over K-2SO, which hadn't seemed worth arguing over at the time. "You're going to be fine."

"I know." K-2SO felt a bit crabby. Lying down made it rather difficult to express that via body language though.

"You - " Cassian inhaled, then exhaled. Of course, as a human, he did that all the time. "You had me scared there for a moment."

" _I_ had _you_ scared?"

"See? If you'd stayed with the ship, everything would have been fine," Cassian said.

"For whom?"

Cassian muttered something about taking a detour to get some parts.

 

Parts acquired without any further trouble, K-2SO decided he might as well get to the heart of the matter. Not that he had one himself, but it was the principle of it.

"Why do you feel that it is okay for you to get shot but not for me?"

"I don't," Cassian said, rerechecking some systems.

"Yes, you do." K-2SO considered. Humans were tricky. Droids - well, most droids weren't. "I feel the same way."

Cassian turned to give him a look. "Really. And what way would that be?"

Cassian was _very_ tricky. For a human, anyway. Of course, K-2SO didn't try to outsmart humans all that often, but the idea that they all might be like Cassian was unpleasant as well as impossible. None of the humans K-2SO had met before he'd been reprogrammed had been anything like Cassian.

If they had been, K-2SO knew he would have stayed, instead of running away.

"Stuck," he said. It felt true enough. He hadn't got the least desire to go anywhere, so he was stuck. They might as well have bolted him to the pilot's seat - except that then Cassian would have been dead by now, so it was a good thing they hadn't.

Cassian blinked. "You think I feel stuck?"

"How else would you call it?" K-2SO asked, trying to sound practical. "You wouldn't leave without telling me, would you? Run away? So you're stuck, and I'm stuck, too."

'You mean, with the Rebellion." Cassian sounded relieved, which made little sense. "We're both stuck with the Rebellion. To fight against the Empire."

K-2SO didn't think that was what he'd said at all. "Yes. Exactly." Cassian nodded. "I don't mind."

"I guess it's not so bad," Cassian said. "When you're not scaring the crap out of me, that is."

"It's not my fault that you always get into some sort of trouble."

"Hey! Not always! That only happens maybe half the time."

"For a spy, you really aren't very good at telling things you know aren't true."

Cassian scowled. "Maybe you should spend another night in the med bay, to be on the safe side."

"Cassian." K-2SO tried to think of a nice way to call Cassian an idiot. Not that he wanted to be nice in this particular moment, but he felt their mutual acknowledgment of feeling 'stuck' meant he should make an effort to keep things friendly.

"A little bit to the right and you could have been dead!" Cassian said. "Damn it, K!"

"Isn't it a bit late to be having this argument? And if you're going to apologize for forgetting I need a mechanic rather than a doctor, may I suggest you use the word 'sorry'? It's a lot more effective than starting an argument you're going to lose."

"I'm not going to apologize," Cassian said.

"Fine," K-2SO replied. "Then _you_ can sleep in the med bay."

"Me? I'm not - oh." Cassian flushed. "Right. Sorry."

"Can we kiss and make up now? I'd like to make sure all my new parts work properly."

"Probably a good idea, yes," Cassian said.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[podfic] Stuck on You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17199329) by [reena_jenkins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins)




End file.
